


here's a sick man like to die for you

by Experi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Purple Prose, vague descriptions of death in the cyclical nature of Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experi/pseuds/Experi
Summary: Avicebron is a person meant to die. Salieri is a person meant to kill.So they do.
Relationships: Avicebron | Caster of Black & Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	here's a sick man like to die for you

**Author's Note:**

> title is a line from avicebron's poetry
> 
> this was written when someone on curiouscat asked me to give some thoughts on salieri and avicebron and i made it something as a tragedy

Somehow the situation becomes this: it's beneficial for Avicebron to die. He attracts death, after all, he’s too fragile and too easy to rend open once the golems are disposed of, magic and tree branches wind round his origin, beneath his ribs, choking it. Death is always standing beside him. Avicebron does not defend himself well from danger and he does not care to -- perhaps some part of him has already accepted that he's died before, and he will again, and he maybe deserves to (what's atonement, in a life like this?), so where is the effort in protecting something that rarely does him well? What has his body done for him that the spirit did not?

Avicebron is a person meant to die. Salieri is a person meant to kill. So Wildfire targets Avicebron easily. (Just a snap and he's burnt down to ash and bronze.) 

And Salieri says: 'I'll kill what God loves'. 

And Avicebron understands: 'The world may not ever love me but God has loved me, and one day will again, as I love Him'. 

Isn't it unfair to be talented, a prodigy, that whatever-it-is kind of blessing that makes him something difficult to understand? Avicebron understands this, and he understands as well why Wildfire is so drawn to him. Not only because he is dry vines wound under bone, but because he is as well a prodigy that humanity didn’t respect in time. Because he  _ can  _ create something different, he  _ can _ prove himself in some way to human history and stand out exceptional, of course people who were never called 'genius' come with jealousy. Of course Salieri wrapped in the Grey Man comes at him with teeth and claws sharp.

He's used to it. Avicebron accepts that still he has his original intelligence and soul and both are, doubtless and unarguably, special. So too would Salieri's be, but the Avenger could never see that (of course), and Salieri is set on a course (curse) to burn and crack apart the jewels humanity spawns in a useless screaming rage. (Salieri feels too much, and there's really no difference between hate and love when it comes down to a simple outpouring of passion.) 

So Avicebron can't sincerely fault him when it's Salieri's claws in his chest and Salieri’s draconic maw bearing down over him. At least, as Avicebron’s gift cracks into nothing, a final blessing of tranquility unfurls from the vines in his chest and Avicebron hopes his blood tastes of fruit. It won't do anything to sate Salieri's starving despair, but he can offer into the fire what of his legacy that Avicebron still has. 

He knows there is never an ending to murder that helps for long. So, an object of envy is gone. His words won't be poems any more, but the silence will stand only until he returns, and the blessings he gives in his absence will be short lived. For now, his ribs crack and he silently accepts Salieri's inevitable apology (which is carried almost now in the mourning wail that the fire burns with), and Avicebron will fuel that jealous fire enough to turn it onto someone who classes as a proper threat.

That is helping. That is sometimes his purpose here on the field. He dies, because Avicebron is meant to die, and Salieri is meant to kill. Inevitabilities trap Servants more heavily than others, and time drips circular. 

So, it is beneficial and inevitable that Avicebron dies.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @durindanna !


End file.
